


"Shut the hell up Neil."

by OlliverWay



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dammit Nikki!, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliverWay/pseuds/OlliverWay
Summary: "What do you have to say for yourself?" David said with his pouty face"It was worth it!" Max glared"Actually I can't possibly see this being worth it. What were you even trying to pro-""SHUT THE HELL UP NEIL!!"
Relationships: Max/Neil, Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently i'm horrible at writing for long periods of time, so anyone who still checks my profile will see oneshots posted years apart of 96,000 different fandoms, I love it. For this fic I did wanna go for something longer, and I like the idea of Max being subby even though he's all sarcastic and emo in public.

"Seriously?" Gwen sighed with the fire extinguisher in her hand "Why do I work here-"  
"Max!" David had him picked up by his collar "why the heck would you do something like this?"  
The camp's flag lay nearly completely ashen on the grass "Because today was BORING, and I'm a dumb little kid! I need SOMETHING to do" He glared up at the red-haired counselor  
"You could have burned down the camp you little shit!" Gwen looked up after she said this, pondering over whether or not this had been worth stopping  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" David said with his pouty face  
"It was worth it!" Max glared  
"Actually I can't possibly see this being worth it. What were you even trying to pro-"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP NEIL!!"  
Neil, who had walked into the scene, scampered off.  
"Go to your cabin Max, you know the drill." David sighed.

"Fuck- if Neil hadn't made me outburst I could've wiggled my way out of that! That stupid, sexy, dumb, cute-"  
Max's train of thought came to a stop, also stopping his pacing around his cabin "I'm gay." he said to himself.

Neil approached the door, about to open it and apologize before stopping in a cold sweat as he put his hand on the knob. "I'm gay." He heard Max utter, then he ran off to his secret area in the mess hall attic. "Oh my God, oh, my GOD!" he yelped to himself "Maxisgay" He whispered and curled up in a ball with a mix of happiness and disappointment in his face "my crush is gay, which means he now has logical reason to think about rejecting me." he squeaked in a total moment of gay-panic.  
Neil walked into the cabin he shared with Max shakily.  
Max lay in bed curled up with his bear, snoring softly, it seemed he had been crying before-hand. Neil felt horrible and ran a hand through Max's poofy curly hair.

To Neil's shock Max let out a soft coo, hugging his bear closer with an adorable little smile "More.." Max's eyes fluttered open slowly. Neil squeaked loudly "I'm sorry I just like you and I feel bad for butting in earlier and-" "Shut the hell up Neil" Max repeated from earlier "Keep playing with my hair sweetums- Oh fuck- I- Neil im-" "Shhh" Neil said with a smile "I know beautiful, and you're scolding hot, I think you might be coming down with something, well, hot in both meanings" Neil shrugged softly and murmured praise while he reached for a thermometer from his first aid kit, still playing with Max's hair/  
"Neil..?" Max mumbled "Let's date.." He said and Neil laughed for a second "S-sure, why not?" Neil said, thinking of 23 reasons as to why not, but ignoring them for the truth. Neil loved Max. Max loved Neil. "Let's sleep together tonight." Neil said, of course, he meant just sleeping in the same bed "Although as much as you'll hate it-" Neil began, but was interrupted "No" Max turned around and glared. "We have to tell them, okay? We have to tell David and Gwen so that they're not on our case 24/7" Neil said and Max sighed "fine, fuck you" Max slowly stood up and Neil put a sticky cold pack across Max's forehead. Max glared furthermore "be lucky im obsessed with you."

David and Gwen were, fucking ecstatic. David was happy Max might be more positive towards him. (fat fucking chance) Gwen loved romance, and her job was so boring.

Max lay with Neil in bed that night "So.. sleeping together." Max smirked and kissed Neil, Neil's eyes widened and he took a deep breath "haaaaaaah~ hngh?" Neil took a deep breath "Yeah aren't we-" "Neil that means sex, and we have to now because i'm worked up" Neil nodded and took a deep breath, successfully forgetting all worry and taking off his overshirt. He left on his tee-shirt for his own self-confidence, Max almost right away stripped completley. Max pulled a blanket over the both of them "I'm gonna get you sick." He whispered. Neil grunted and began to rub Max's bum lovingly "worth it."

After a bit of prep, Max was moaning senslessly, his vision foggy while he moaned lowly. Neil's moans were more like mewls and murrs, high pitched squeaked "Im gonna!~" they both moaned at the same time. Neil came inside the boy and Max came on Neil's chest, pants and small moans filled the room, the afterglow mixing perfectly with the smell of sex. "I love you." Max and Neil said in sync.


	2. Okay but dude, i'm still sick (Chapter two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Neil calm the fuck down. We got lucky once, but that doesn't mean you can keep making out with me whenever you want."  
> "I mean- you kinda took my virginity-"  
> "Okay but dude, i'm still sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I honestly thought I wasn't gonna get any sort of attention, but people here are.. WAY nicer than on Wattpad (shoutout to no93) ANYWAY, I'm uploading a chapter two because I love gay guys and good attention.

"Neil." Max said, covering his ears with a soft mumble of discomfort, softly putting his hand in the taller boy's. He was wearing another one of Neil's cold-flu strips.

Neil softly took Max's hands in his own. "Shush, it's okay. You can breathe. I know." Neil soothed. Nikki was the first one to raise an eyebrow, deciding not to ask about it in favor of shoveling food into her mouth.

"Let's go back to the cabin, I need to cool down, this fever is killing my head." Max said. Neil nodded and softly walked to the Cabin with him. Neil sat down and held Max's hand, pushing close to him and softly kissing his lips over and over.

"Neil calm the fuck down. We got lucky once, but that doesn't mean you can keep making out with me whenever you want."  
"I mean- you kind of took my virginity-"  
"Okay but dude, I'm still sick."  
  


"Again, it's worth it." Neil said "But fine." Neil pulled on a doctor's style mask and lay next to Max, giggling and nuzzling his neck "Rest easy" Neil said and gasped. Nikki had walked in and was currently squeaking at an increasing pitch. "Nik!!!" Max and Neil whined "Shut the fucking door and listen, if you tell anyone I'll order that Neil rips your teeth out- sorry, i'm sick-"   
  
Neil sighed "seriously Nik we'd-" "Shut up loveys, you guys are okay, i'll keep it secret."

"Max and Neil are WHAT?" Ered covered her mouth and looked at Nikki, who nodded excitedly.


	3. Max take me home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: This one is a bit angsty and fluffy, Neil suffers high anxiety when a bunch of things are thrown at him at once.)  
> "Neil, woah dude, you look like you're about to scream."  
> "Yeah I-I- If you d-d-don't g-get me o-out of h-here I w-wi-will.."  
> "Okay! Okay! Holy shit.." Max held onto Neil's hand and pulled him away from the crowd.

It was the end of Arts and Crafts. Neil and Max sat next to each other. Ered and Nikki shot them looks whenever the couple were busy. 

"Seriously I don't understand, we were just ushered in here like cows to a slaughterhouse." Neil spat out bitterly. "Well you're doing well." Max rolled his eyes "What's wrong with it?.. I mean, several things, but to you there should be nothing." Max looked over at Neil, who looked as angry as he did on his first day "I mean- It's the unexpectedness of it! Why in hell do they just spring this on us? Like- we're not stupid, we can read papers sent out! A surprise isn't worth all this-" 

David cleared his throat "Alright campers! Go on and get your hiking equipment!" "You motherfucker." Neil sighed under his breath and held Max's hand "Yeah. He's kinda the worst" Max chuckled, not fully understanding what Neil's problem was.  
Soon enough, the campers were on their hike. Neil and Max trudged behind to talk, as usual. "This is r-ridiculous" Neil fumbled with his hands, his face red with a mixture of anxiousness and anger.  
"Neil, woah dude, you look like you're about to scream."  
"Yeah I-I- If you d-d-don't g-get me o-out of h-here I w-wi-will.."  
"Okay! Okay! Holy shit.." Max held onto Neil's hand and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Thank you.." Neil let out breathily when they were back at the cabin "I'll talk to David about those issues you told me about, sorry I've been.. kind of a fucking dud today" Max chuckled "You didn't k-know Max I just.." Neil took a deep breath. "You hate talking to David, you'd do that for me?" Neil looked up sleepily "Hell yeah dumbass. Truth is.. you've made me a better person.. More.. compassionate for others. I didn't know what caring was until I cared about you. You dumb, dorky, angelic, beautiful guy." Max chuckled and sat with him "I mean, you helped me with my sickness, calmed me when I've been all riled up. This is the least I could do." 

Neil sniffled and kissed Max's lips, wrapping his arms around the Black-haired boy. "I love you." He mumbled. "I love you too darling.." Max replied, holding onto him and yawning "Naptime little Maxy" Neil teased and Max huffed, slumping onto his chest and falling asleep, Neil following soon.

"Hey guys! Wanna pla-" Nerris jumped into the room gasping and looked at them. "Oh! Spell of attraction!" Nerris giggled and ran out to tell her closest friends. She had told both Preston AND Harrison "I never expected that- Not with Max, magic works in mysterious ways.." Harrison pondered. Preston laughed "Yes! Homosexual attraction leads to theatre all the time!"


	4. Sleepiness and nicknames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max yawned, closing his arms around his teddy bear, which was 'coincidentally' on Neil's chest.  
> "Bear?" Neil's face began to light up. A small snore was heard.  
> "Bear?" Neil questioned louder.  
> "Keep.. c-" Max yawned "Calling me that."

Neil giggled a bit girlishly. He smiled warmly, looking down at Max, who was warming his hands in front of the fire. Max took a deep breath and sighed "Today was.. shit." Max whispered. Neil chuckled softly "Yeah, you look drained. Would you like to rest for a bit and I can try to carry you back if I can't wake you up?"

Max thought to himself for a moment, before nodding like a toddler who's so tired they've given up saying they're not.

Neil reached into Max's bag and handed the boy "Mr.Honeynutz". Max took the bear and sure enough, let it droop out of his hands as Neil made the grass beside the fire as cozy as possible for his boyfriend.  
Neil chuckled and placed it on his upper-torso.

They lay for about 45 minutes. Neil stayed up, just watching the fire and thinking to himself, his thoughts were always scientific discoveries or Max, or how, scientifically, he could share more love with the cynical boy.  
Suddenly, Max began to stir in his sleep and Neil turned his head.  
Max yawned, closing his arms around his teddy bear, which was 'coincidentally' on Neil's chest.  
"Bear?" Neil's face began to light up. A small snore was heard.  
"Bear?" Neil questioned louder.  
"Keep.. c-" Max yawned again. "Calling me that."  
"Alright bear" Neil laughed a bit and let out his own yawn, gasping audibly as Dolf, who had been more into photography, took a loud photo of them with flash "Eureka!" He laughed to himself. "Damnit Dolf!" Neil yelled and Max blinked awake "What is it?" he mumbled a bit.

"Nothing, sleep." Neil whined a bit and snuggled Max back to sleep "it's only three people.." Neil reasoned with himself, eventually sighing and taking care of the fire in favor of bringing Max to their bed in the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main goal is to make it so every Campbell camper subtly finds out, then eventually a chapter that plays on the whole thing.


End file.
